Abercio's Story
by Wolf's Howler
Summary: Oldest and crown prince to the heir sins in his pride, believing he's indestructible. Eyes bright as gold turn dark. This is the story of Abercio, the cursed prince. (One-shot additional chapter Second Chance and Second Time to lie series)


Hey everyone this is a little something for the second chances/second timers. I realized I never actually gave a full story to Abercio's inccident with his eyes so this is just a little something for you all, enjoy

* * *

 ***Edited***

 **Abercio's story**

I jumped from tree to tree as I followed the travelers through the forest. I had came out into the human dimension after getting into an argument with my father about myself becoming a more proper prince. He believes I should start caring more about my studies on our kind's culture and history so that when my time comes to rule-I won't disappoint.

I smirked as the travelers walked into a monk village. I never had the privilege to meet such, which only thrilled my nerves. I jumped off my place on the tree bark, my red silk cloak hiding the view of my eyes. I walked ahead into the village, receiving some stares but paid no attention. My dark brown boots scarped against the dirt land that smelled of wet weeds and dusty wood.

I raised my head as I apprached a set of endless stair ways that led to the worshipping tomes. Ginormous stone towers they were. Using my in humane speed I reached the top ofthe stairs in the matter of seconds. I had hoped nobody had seen my just yet, but due to my curse of bad unfortunate luck one man had witnessed my action.

"You there!" He called out.

My head moved to the side, the upper half of my face still shadowed over, and saw a bold man with a brown busty attire. I swiftly trailed into one of the tombs, knowing the man woukd follow out of caution and curiosity.

I did many turns, left and right, until eventually I ran into someone. I removed the hood from my head, the person I had ran into was non-other then another monk. He gasped at the sight of my mark that was upon my neck side. He knew who I was, whoch only made this a slight more intreasting. I grabbed him from his collar and exposed my large ser on upper and lower fangs.

His blood filled my mouth but not in the way I found pleasing. As soon as his feet ceased to dangel, turning his body limp I tossed him aside and spat out the chuck I had taken from his body. I wiped my mouth in disgusting turned to leave but was surprised to see the monk from earlier stood behind me.

"Abomination, you are an unholy evil that must end here for it is something I must do."

I bursted out laughing at his choice of words. The thought that he believed he can stop ME-the living prince of all evil, it was cute, but not amusing.

I walked closer to the monk, and stared him down due to greater heightage. "You're brave to come against me, monk (saying with disgust) but a fool to believe that your obligation to rid me of existence is to happen."

The monk gripped his wooden pendant that laid on his chest and glared at me.

My golden amber eyes watched his every move, as he whispered through his lips. Being half demon and half angel gave my brothers and I gifts beyond belief. Ancient-the ablity to reach the heavens, Adelardo-the touch of death, and I-the eyes of manipulation and deception.

"Your heart is beatless, your eyes beautiful but not made of you. I see only terror in your trail, a trail that's gone long enough. Your gift is nothing but a curse. There will be a time when your heart will beat and beat only for one. Only then will you live through your mistakes. Pink eyes and red hair is your salvation."

I rolled my eyes at the man and chuckled. "As if I cared what you see old man. The only think thats gone long enough is that pathetic little soul of yours which coming right down to hell with me."

I hissed out at him but before I could lung myself I was suddenly hit with a blinding bright light. I covered my eyes and screamed, my eyes began to burn. It was as if they were to fall out. My hands were removed from face as I fell down to my knees. I stared up at the monk as he held onto the side of my head chanting words from the bible. My back arched back as it cracked. My vision was flashing off and on. I began to panic. The monk leaned in close and spoke into my ear. I felt my eyes turn entirely black before I collapsed.

My voice was hitched as I fought to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and saw nothing...

my eyes had become RED

RED was the last thing I saw before I released my distress out into the village and everyone in it.

* * *

Hope you liked it. And before I go, No i will not be making a third book. Im sorry but sometimes the best of a book are best left unread.


End file.
